The Return of the Culus
by Skilz321
Summary: -Discontinued-
1. Prologue: Horrors of SRL

**This is just a little bonus story I made up. The Culus, including Culus Marie are all owned by Aura Spirit. Go check him out. Enjoy this new story!**

* * *

 **Previously on Eona: Dragoneye Reincarnated...**

Amanda Holiday

The first race of Sparrow Racing League is about to start. Today, we have Eona, Mark, Rick, Kou, David, and Valkyr racin' in their desired vehicles. Kou, however, decided to race in her kraken for. Just, how? The princess of Dundee starts the race.

"Ready, Guardians? 3, 2, 1, go!"

They race through the start. Today is a special day.

* * *

 **Midway through the third lap...**

I notice a figure on the road. I tell the racers to stop immediately, and they do so.

"Hey!" Mark yells. "Move out of the way!"

Nothing.

"Nicely, Kou? Alright. Can you please move to the side please?"

The Inkling boy looks forward. He appears to have no eyes; skin covers where they are suppose to be. Grotesque!

"We are the Culus. Soon you will see-" it speaks.

"Oh, no," Rick responds as he summons a portal grenade to a UNSC ship.

"-as we see."

It strangles David first and pulls him down. I can't watch!

"Oh my god!" Kou yells.

"Guys, move!" Rick yells.

All but David head for the portal, but they get strangled by the black Inkling who now has tar armor. Eona, on the other hand, breaks free and tries to pull her friends free. No use.

"There's no use in trying," it declares.

She then tries to throw a Hua-charged blast. No use. Then, she hits it with her hammer. Little effect.

"Give up!"

As Rick grabs Kou's hand and Eona flies towards the portal, everyone else gets pulled through the tar.

"Rick! Let go!"

"I'm not sacrificing a friend to the Culus!"

"It'll drag you down as well. Let go, now!"

He had no choice. He loosens his grip and closes the portal. Eona and Rick are the only survivors.

"What the hell just happened?" the crowd reacts.

I reach for my Ghost to call Callie and Marie.

"Uh, Squid Sisters?"

"Yes? What is it?" Callie answers.

"We have a problem."


	2. Tarred

Chapter 1: Tarred

Rick

As the portal closes, I ponder about the monstrosity that happened in SRL. Everyone except Eona and me was caught by the grasps of the Culus. I drop to my knees in sorrow. The Dragoneye just stands there, shocked.

"Spartan 1337!" Dr. Halsey calls. "I heard screams from the other side. What happened?"

I can't say it, but I fight back my tears and this feeling.

"The Culus...have returned," I choke out.

"Those damn Culus Inklings. When will they ever learn?" Buck interrupts.

"What can we do?" Master Chief asks.

This is a threat far more dangerous than Oryx. "I...don't...know." I can't think of a thing to kill the enemy.

Eona kneels by my side.

"Calm down, Rick," she comforts. "We'll find a way to save our friends. They're out there...somewhere."

"Yeah." I stand up. "You're right."

"Initiate research on the Culus and their weaknesses," Dr. Halsey commands.

"Roger that," the scientists answer.

"Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team, prepare for any attacks that might happen soon."

"Right!" The eight go to their lockers.

"Angus McFife XXIV-"

"We've heard about the attacks," the warrior responds. "We'll join them anytime."

"Great. Rick and my Lady, you rest for the day. You've been through a lot."

"Alright."

"We'll survive this together," Eona says.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Inkopolis apartment...**

Marie

The news just came to a close. Ever since I became one of them, I've been forced to not do the news anymore. Now, I'm stuck with this mask. Mira said to not take it off, or my new identity will be shown.

Callie bashes through the door.

"What's going on?" I question.

"It's them!" she pants. "It's-"

"The Culus?" I finish.

"Yeah, it's them."

I turn back to the window.

"So, they've returned?"

"I'm afraid so. What is there to do?"

I worry about Team Dimensions.

"How many survivors were there in the attack?"

"It attacked Team Dimensions, and Rick and Eona were the only survivors."

"What?" I begin to recall memories of the Culus and what they've done to me. I pick up my phone and call Corlu. "Corlu."

"Hey, Marie. What's up?" she greets.

"How long will it take to form a portal to the main UNSC ship?"

"About a day."

"Fine. I'll wait." I then hang up.

So, they have been revived. For months, they killed many innocent Inklings. I killed them back. Now, I'll do it again.

* * *

 **The next day in the UNSC ship...**

Rick

I wake up next to my Lady. I move slowly to not wake her up. The sounds of buttons and samples rush from the labs and through the halls. I put on my armor and walk outside.

"Good morning, Spartan 1337," the scientists greet.

"Any progress yet?" I ask.

"Quite a bit, because we just got some data from one of them," Halsey says.

She move to her right and reveals a white-haired Inkling with no eyes and a black aura. It's no doubt she's Culus. I charge forward and snare her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you giving us information?!"

She looks up. "Because I don't kill children." It was Marie all along.

* * *

 **Again, I don't own Culus Marie, Corlu, or Mira; Aura Spirit does. I would like to give a shoutout to him for giving me permission to use them.**


	3. Help from an Antihero

Chapter 2: Help from an Antihero

Rick

I release my grip on Marie's shoulders.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry! I thought you were Culus and everything," I apologize, but then I notice her eyes and aura again. "Hold on...your eyes are gone, and you have a dark-ish aura. How are you one of them?"

She sits down on one of our chairs.

"*Sigh* They forced me into controlling their tar," she answers.

"But how?"

"When I panic, the tar overwhelms me. When I don't, I have the power to control it. There's only one problem though: Raaz and I became almost emotionless after about a few months due to not feeling pain for quite a while."

"Well, what does that have to do with the Culus, then?" I question.

"It appears they are not immune to their own weapon when used against them. That's how we were able to kill them and the golem until they have been revived."

"I see," Dr. Halsey answers for me. "Are there any other ways to control the tar?"

"No, there isn't, not yet. I would recommend that you find other methods. Rick and Eona." She faces the Dragoneye who just woke up. "Use the 'emotionless' method as a last resort just incase we can't find any others."

"Alright," my Lady answers.

"Incoming attack on the Strata Relay One!" one of the officers declares from the other side of the room.

"Ok, fireteams, you know what to d-Uh, where are they?" Thomas Lasky asks.

"They already stole one of Rick's portal grenades and left," Marie replies.

"They're gonna have to pay me back!" I yell.

"Damn, they are quicker than I expected."

"They're always that quick," I smirk.

"Let's watch the battle take place then," Eona demands.

The screen turns from static to a camera placed on one of the Relay's pillars. Black tar covers most of the areas, but no sign of Warframes.

"Look at all these weapons we can take," the Culus girl screams through the hallway of Syndicates.

"Whoa, what are they gonna use them for?" I ask.

"Dunno..." one of the officers answers.

"It appears that we can't enter that damn Corpus merchant's room, the Black sensei's, or the nipple Cephalon!" the Culus boy complains.

"Wow, he's a fricking racist!" Eona interrupts.

The fireteams just entered the relay's lobby as the monsters head for the entrance.

"What do we have here?" Kelly questions.

"And why are they here?" Locke adds.

I enter the comms. "Guys," I start in a frightened voice, "they're...right...behind you."

 **The Threat - Peder B. Helland**

The Spartans turn around, and the Culus twins do the same.

"Look who is trying to stop us," the girl starts.

"Why are you here, and how are you alive?" Chief questions.

"We came to scour the area for Warframe we can kill for," she pauses as her head tilts, "fun."

"But nobody came..." the boy finishes.

"You wanted to kill for no apparent reason?!" Buck seethes.

"Isn't that what the villains are supposed to do?"

"No matter! HOW! ARE! YOU! STILL! ALIVE?!" Vale repeats, mad with revenge for our taken comrades.

The golem appears right behind the Culus. "Oh, we had a little help," it moans.

"Jesus. From who?" Fredric questions.

 **Stop music**

"*Chuckles* Here's a clue: your 'grave' has already been ingrained in your 'mind'! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah...I don't get it."

"Forget about it for now," Locke interrupted. "Tell us: what is your goal? What do you want out of your second life?" He turned his comms to me. "Rick, be ready to extract us when necessary."

"Ok," I responded.

"All we want is revenge," the girl answered.

"We want revenge for those insects named Marie and Raaz who foiled our plans two months ago," the boy concluded.

"Things aren't going well, and I don't think they will get any better," I say as I activate a portal grenade. The other side appears behind the eight Spartans.

"That is our goal as the Culus." Tar tentacles pop out of the ground. The girl grins, revealing her disgusting yellow teeth. "Now, you will see as we see."

 **Eden Under Siege (Final Fantasy XIII)**

They run towards the portal. All of Blue Team make it, thankfully. However, Vale gets captured by one of the incoming tentacles. She struggles to get free, but Eona smashes it into pieces, and they along with Fireteam Osiris get out alive.

"You will not get away!"

The tsunami of tar and the golem advance towards the portal.

"Oh, carp! Get down!" Marie panics.

However, they get stopped by the portal itself! It looks like I just found a new way of using them: as a shield!

"Well...uh...SHIIIIIEEEEET! We will come for you someday. We will have our revenge, Marie!"

And thus, the portal turns itself off. Everyone else gets up, thanking me for my newfound portal ability.

"Srsly, I never knew that either!" I exclaim.

"No matter, the Culus took Strata Relay One, and we've just figured out their riddle," Chief says. "A Gravemind has been born, and it harnessed the powers of the tar."

"Oh god! That thing's hideous."

"Dr., start research on the new Gravemind. We'll need as much information as we can get."

"Affirmative."

"Spartan 1337 and Lady Dragoneye, you must find help as soon as possible."

"Inkopolis, Coalescence, the Lotus, the Speaker, we don't care," Lock finishes. "Just get some assistance."

I face Eona.

"You ready for a new adventure?" I ask.

"I believe so," she responds, "but first, I must meet my Lord."


	4. Cry for Help (Content Warning)

Chapter 3: Cry for Help

Eona the FRIKIN' DRAGONEYE!

Before Rick and I slept, I invited Lord Kygo, Lady Dela, Vida, and Ryko to stay in the UNSC ship for a while just in case the monsters decide to attack the Last City. I want to be careful. I don't want to lose them again.

* * *

I wake in Fairy Tail, Lucy's guild. I remembered that she went on her own journey to revive the desolate guild, but why did I end up here? Then, I notice, black ooze flowing out of the cracks.

"By the gods, Lucy," I complain. "Shouldn't you fix this?"

The liquid had a spike-like object coming out of where it is. I follow my...eyes...and see a naked *gulp* boy with blonde hair, torn green clothes, and a thin, yellow cape **(The Little Prince (YES! I GET TO KILL HIM!))**. Following him was-

"Holy Shola!"

-a girl lightly armored with bow and arrows dropped on the floor **(Katniss Everdeen)**. I feel like I want to hurl right now...I feel sick. Following her were Awoken and Inkling, all naked and bloody like the other two.

"Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

The Culus girl appears in front of me, smiling. Her yellow teeth flash out at me.

"Why do you enjoy this kind of violence?"

No answer; all she does is walk closer to me.

"Why do you commit mass genocide?"

A black tentacle lightly strokes my cheek, leaving a burning sensation.

"Because we..." she, or should I say "it", slowly says, "want to play."

 **Oh, God. Beware the content warning! If you don't want to see this, skip it. It's not too important to the storyline.**

She strips me of my clothes. I try to hide my breasts, but she grabs hold of my arms. The monster Inkling releases her tar armor, revealing her parts.

"Let's start with there."

She points at my crotch. I am totally disgusted right now.

"NO! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Aw, we didn't even begin."

She sets me down, still restrained, as she then rubs her part against mine **(Yeah, I have a problem. Sorry...)**. After she does this to me for a few minutes, jizz spreads out from my insides. I pant hard, emotionally.

"Onto the final step," the girl declares.

She lifts me up in the air, forcing the tentacles to pull me apart. It's painful!

"AAAAAAUUURRRGG! SSSSSTOOOOOOOP!"

"We are the Culus. You will see as we see."

 ***RIP***

 ***"BLOOD SPATTERING ALL OVER THE FLOOR" SOUNDS***

* * *

"GAH,HAH,HAH,hah!" I pant so hard.

I gaze gown at my arms, my chest, my clothing. I'm fine.

" _Naiso_ , what's wrong?" Kygo asks me as he wakes.

I sob harder than I ever had. What was that nightmare? Did I just die again?

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Rick interrupts.

I wipe my tears and manage to say,

"A horrible nightmare: one of the Culus attacked Fairy Tail, and bodies were hanging everywhere, and I've been raped by a girl, and she tore me in half!"

"Whoa, that's...super dark." The Spartan walks forward and lays his hand on my back. "Look, I know these Culus have been bothering us lately since they have taken apart our team. However-"

"that doesn't mean they can bring us down," Kygo finishes.

"Listen, my Lady," Rick places his hand on mine, calmingly, "we will be able to get through this nightmare; if we can find a way to kill these creatures, then we would have a shot at getting Team Dimensions back together. You with us?"

That does indeed calms me down a bit. I wipe my tears off my cheeks, not feeling the burn.

"You only said, 'If we can,'" I retort.

"My Lady, I know there's a way to achieve this mission. If there's a will, there's a way. Whatcha say?"

People have always been positive to me ever since I've been resurrected. "I thank you, Rick and Lord Kygo."

"Our pleasure," the emperor replies.

* * *

"Now, I have a way to transmit a message all across the universes," Dr. Halsey proclaims. "It's a grenade like capsule in where it explodes to spread word about our need for help. I modified it so that wherever the Culus are, they won't hear it. In fact, they will get disoriented for about an hour."

"Well, doc, that's great," Marie compliments.

"There's only one thing we need: Rick, open up four portals, one for each dimension."

"You got it!" he answers.

He takes out four grenades, drops them on the floor one by one, and the grenades activate the entrances. Black Ops base, Inkopolis, Maroo's Bazaar, the Last City. You name it.

"Send them in and detonate them!" Halsey commands.

The messages fly into the entrances. All of them close. One of the officers presses a button to send them across the universes.

"Messages sent!"

"Good. Now, we just wait."

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Urgent message from the Queen of the Reef!"

The officer wakes us up in the morning. We get up, dress, and head out to the the control room. They wait for us there, including Marie and Ryko. Kygo, Dela, and Vida have not woken up yep.

"Play the message," Chief commands.

The officer does so, and Mara Sov's face appears on the screen.

"Greetings, Spartans and Dragoneyes alike. I would like to tell you that I have received your message and that I can help you complete."

"Damn, this is great!" Rick exclaims.

"I need you to send some of your troops to the Reef, presumably Spartan 1337 and Lady Eona. If you can, I'll give them the answer to your problem. They can share it to the side characters of this Fanfiction."

 **DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

"Sorry, but you must share it with Marie. She can support your training. Answer soon, UNSC."

The message ends, leaving a blank screen.

"Ok, Rick and Lady Dragoneye," Locke calls, "get over there and obtain the item. We will just wait right here."

"Got it!"

Rick summons a portal to the Reef, and we go through. The Queen stares at us like she doesn't know us. A few seconds later, though, she recognizes us.

"Welcome, Spartan 1337 and Dragoneye-Guardian Eona," she greets. "Come have a seat with me."

Variks brings in our chairs. We sit. He also brings us some drinks for us.

"So, you may be trying to find a way to end this recurring threat, right?"

"Yes, your grace," Rick responds.

"Do you have an answer? You said so in your response to our message," I ask.

"I do indeed. It's right here."

She gestures towards one of the Fallen servants to bring forth a scroll.

"Take a good look at the instructions."

I open the scroll with no hesitation. It lists steps for how to control tar without the loss of emotions.

"Holy Shola, this is great!"

"Hold on, my Lady," Rick interrupts. "It says here that the first step is to obtain some sort of dark energy to start the process."

"Ah, so you have noticed that. I've expected you to be surprised by the first step."

"How do we obtain this so called 'dark energy?'"

She frowns. "I'm startled to say this, but you have to get it from Zargothrax."

"Wait, why?" I question.

"He's the only person with that kind of energy, and Oryx and Kor'Viliath are already dead. There's only one choice now."

I process this for a moment. "*Sigh* Will do."

"The universes are counting on you to get this done. Complete your training and kill Gravemind and his Culus."

We rise from our seats and thank the Queen and Variks for the information. Then, Rick calls Angus McFife to meet us at the Dreadnaught in a few hours. We depart and head for the giant battle cruiser to complete our first step.


	5. Powers of the Darkness

Chapter 4: Powers of the Darkness

Rick

We arrive at the Dreadnaught through Mark's second ship that he lended to us. Eona carries her hammer while I have my good ol' Spartan Phage Valkyr and Lucy crafted for me. It brings back memories of our first journey to kill Kyra, the Goddess of Dimensions. The Cabal ship seems to have been extracted ever since the slaying of Kor'Viliath and Oryx. There are no Taken or Cabal fighting.

"This place is becoming more bare every time we go here," I say.

"I agree," Eona replies.

We make our way to the Court of Oryx, which is still active from Guardians that activated it through some runes. We enter then do the jumping puzzle. The Warpriest arena is also empty as we go through it. The dark maze is now lit up because of the Guardians doing research a few weeks ago. I believe they didn't move Golgoroth's body for obvious reasons. As we jump through the second jumping puzzle, Eona stops on one of the platforms, looking down into the ravine.

"You know, I couldn't have killed the Taken King without Kinra, my ancestor," She says.

"Yeah-wait! what happened to your swords?" I ask.

"Ghost has them for me just in case."

"Oh, ok."

We climb the pillar, leading towards the arena where we fought Oryx, Zargothrax, and Kor'Viliath.

The frozen statue of the sorcerer just stands there, motionless. Angus McFife XXIV should be here sometime soon. I turn on my astral comms he gave me.

"Hey, uh, Angus McFife XIV, you near?"

"Yeah, just wait about a few minutes, you got it?"

"Right. Cya! Hey, my Lady, he arriving so-what are you doing?"

She walks up to the statue with seething rage.

"You caused all of this! You and Oryx killed my friends and me! What do you think you will get out of that?!"

The prince arrives on time.

"What do you need, acquaintances?" he questions.

I hand him the scroll. He read through the instructions, the first step intriguing him.

"I can unfreeze him. Just be careful if he becomes aggressive."

"I got the Hammer of Glory ready," the Dragoneye declares.

"Good." He places his hand on the statue. "Unfreezing now."

The sorcerer slowly thaws, leaving no traces of ice on his hips up. The body twitches as the ice disappears. He chuckles softly.

"What did you do, and why did you make me unfrozen?"

I had the courage to speak up. "We need your help."

"And why is that?"

"These deadly Inklings called Culus are attacking our universes. They took most of my team, leaving my Lady and I."

Somehow, that caught his attention.

"The Culus have returned?!"

"Whoa, why all of a sudden you just perked up?"

"I've heard legends about the Culus through scrolls like yours in my spare time. I hated them ever since. Yes, we both rain destruction, but tar is just utterly disgusting! I wanted to kill them, but Oryx rejected. I waited so long for this day. What do you need?"

"Give us some of your dark power so we can control their weapons without the loss of emotions," Eona demanded.

"Don't forget the eyes."

"Yeah."

He smiles in joy.

"Finally, I knew the time has come! I'll tell you what: I'll give you the power for no cost."

"Wait, wah?"

"Why would you give it to us like that?" I ask.

"Don't get me wrong; I still hate you all. However, no immortal can control their tar, not even I can. I will place my hand on each of your shoulders."

We lean forward as he plants his hands on us both. Power and light whispers of the dead unicorns surge through my body. I wonder what Eona's feeling. He releases his grip on us.

"Angus McFife, you know what to do."

He nods. He casts a spell that will completely refreeze him in place.

The sorcerer looks at us. "Please, end this quickly." He stops.

I look at my hand, seeing a black aura around it.

"We will!" we chant out loud.

"Well, looks like I better get going." McFife declares. "Good luck!"

And with that, he flies off into space.

"So, should we start our training?" I ask.

"Indeed," she answers.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" a gurgling voice yells behind us.

"GET THEM!" another one commands.

We look behind to see the Culus.

"Rick!"

"I got it!"

I activate a portal behind us as we jump through, safe from their tentacles.

Marie and Halsey rush up behind us.

"You got the stuff?" Halsey asks.

"Yep."

"We need to get started right now," Marie says. "To the training room."

* * *

 **BATMAN TRANSITION!**

* * *

"You might experience some of my horrid memories. This is my tar anyways."

She hands us a bowl worth of black tar to begin with. The instructions say to channel our thoughts and feelings into the substance and control it with them. I start off by putting my hands over the bowl which is somehow not corroding. I believe the metal has been modified to not do so. The liquid wraps around my hand like a glove, but I don't feel any burning sensation due to the sorcerer's magic. Eona does the same.

"Feeling anything," the Inkling asks.

"Nah, we're fine-Uh!"

My eyes blur to one of her memories. Naked, impaled Inklings hang everywhere. Their blood flows downward. I feel like I want to hurl.

"Oh, God! This is what you experienced?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but this is the only way."

 ***Sobbing***

Eona seems to be having the worst of it. I wrap my hands around her back.

"My Lady, like she said: there's no other way. I believe you'll get used to the emotional pain of death. It'll just be twenty-nine days after this and we'll be ready."

She wipes her tears off. "I don't understand why they would do such a thing. WHY?!" she yells.

"They are cold, heartless freaks worse than me," Marie scoffs coldly. Damn. "They have no love, no passion, no sympathy. Only the lust for murder. Death. Blood. Rape." The last word sent even more shivers down the Dragoneye's spine. "I hate those feelings even though I am one of them. I thirst for THEIR death, so I believe you two are capable enough of stopping the Culus and Gravemind."

I clench my fists, forgetting about the grotesque flashback. "Don't worry, girls. We made a promise to Zargothrax. We will defeat the Culus no matter the cost! I make myself clear about that!"

Eona and Marie stare at me. Their faces filled with determination.

"Yes, you are absolutely right," Eona compliments. "I shouldn't worry too much. That will hold us back. We can make a difference in these universes."

"Yeah," Marie continues. "Now, let's get going."


End file.
